Couples
by Fantasy Lover
Summary: CHAPTER 4(It's about time!) As you may be able to tell from the title, this story is about the many couples of the Garden. Please read and Review.
1. The Way Things Are

Author's Note: I actually started writing this before I did Crush. Since then, my  
writing style has evolved (Which will probably be evident when comparing the first  
three chapters to the rest.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing....Squaresoft owns absolutly every aspect of my  
story...Sucks for me....  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Way Things Are  
  
  
"Hey Squall!" Rinoa shouted across the quad when she walked in.  
  
Squall didn't need look up to see who it was. He recognized that voice, and knew that  
any minute, she would walk over, scruff his hair, and sit down to talk about her day. At  
one time he would have tried to fight it, but now squall was use to the constant  
interruptions. He accepted the fact that she was going to do this no matter what he did or  
said, and confidentially, he liked the attention that she would give him. Rinoa had finally  
worked her magic on him, and her hold on him was to strong to break. He couldn't help  
but think of her mysterious eyes, and her long raven hair. He often thought of asking her  
on a date, but there was something about the whole idea that made him uneasy. He never  
felt comfortable letting others see his true feelings, and he thought that by asking Rinoa  
out, he would be giving in to the emotions that he had hidden away from his friends for so  
long.  
  
"So, what are you thinking about Squall?" Rinoa asked when she finally reached him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how nosy you are," he commented in a sarcastic tone. He  
wasn't about to tell her that he was really thinking about her.  
  
"Your so mean to me," she said playfully. "Why don't you admit how you really feel  
about me. You love me don't you?"  
  
Squall could feel his face growing hotter with embarrassment. He turned his head from  
her, then reluctantly said, "No I don't." He wanted to tell her his true feelings, but even  
with he couldn't all the battles that he had fought, he lacked the courage.  
  
"Squall, you are mean and inconsiderate and....and....you make me so angry!!!!" she  
yelled as she marched out fuming.  
  
Not to long after Squall's display with Rinoa, Irving Kinneas walked into the crowded  
quad.  
  
"What's up with Rinoa? I said hi to her and she started yelling about how much she  
hated you. What'd you do to her?" Irving inquired.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her." Squall answered defensively.  
  
"Then why does she hate you?" Irving asked again.  
  
"All I said was that I didn't love her. That's all I did."  
  
"Oh really. So that explains why your always staring at her. Come on man. You know  
you love her. Why do you treat her like that? Why are you always hiding from her?"  
  
"I'm not hiding from her!"  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," He muttered as he walked out of the quad.  
  
*****  
  
Upon seeing that he was alone, Irving decided to go back to his dorm. He had his own  
relationship problems to worry about.  
  
"Hey Irvy," said Selphie who was waiting outside of Irving's room.  
  
"Hi Selphie," Irving replied to the bubbly soul, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just waiting for you."  
  
"Really. What for?" I wish she would leave me alone. I mean, we broke up two  
months ago.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Deling City for dinner."  
  
"Not tonight Selphie. I've got a lot of things on my mind right now. Maybe some other  
time." Hopefully not too soon.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"Well, OK. But if you change your mind, you know how to get a hold of me," she said  
as she walked out of the dorms.  
  
It wasn't that Irving didn't like Selphie, it's just that her bubbly spirit, and clingy  
personality could be too much at times. Besides, he had his own plans to attend to.  
  
*****  
  
Unaware that his conversation was being observed by an outside force, Irving went into  
his room. Just around the corner, though, was Seifer Almasy, a young man with the  
reputation of destroying the lives of others.  
  
"Deling City, eh? I think I can work this into my busy schedule," Seifer whispered to  
himself.  
  
He could see that the energetic young girl was beginning to pick up her pace, so he  
decided it was time for him to make his move.  
  
"Yo Selphie! Wait up!" he shouted to Selphie.  
  
"Oh, hi Seifer!" She shouted back.  
  
"Where're you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm going to Deling. You wanna go?"  
  
"Depends on who else is going."  
  
"Just me, and you if your going."  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said with a sinister smile on his face. So far, so good.  
  
As they were on there way to the parking lot, a familiar voice caught Selphie's  
attention. When she turned around, she saw Zell who was heading to the cafeteria as  
usual.  
  
"Hey Zell! Come here!" she shouted to her hungry friend.   
  
When he reached them, she asked if he wanted to join them for dinner. Seifer didn't  
like this idea though. He felt he had to do anything he could to discourage Zell from  
intruding, so he began flapping his arms, and giving the kill sign.  
  
"What are you doing Seifer?"  
  
"None of you damn business chicken-wuss," he said harshly, but his face had a look on  
it that pleaded with Zell to remain behind.  
  
He didn't want anything to ruin his scheme that he had waited to execute for so long.  
  
"No, maybe next time Selph," he answered, catching on to Seifer's hint.  
  
"Well, okay then. See ya later Zell," She replied.  
  
"I owe you one chicken-wuss," Seifer whispered to Zell after Selphie started to walk  
away.  
  
Zell, couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Seifer had lost his composure, and then  
thanked him. This was so unusual to him that he started to have second thoughts about  
helping Seifer.What if he was planning on hurting Selphie? Then again what if he had a  
genuine interest in her? He couldn't help his thoughts, and began to wonder if he should  
stop them. However he couldn't find any concrete evidence to prove his theories. He  
decided that he had to take his mind off it, so he continued on his way to the Cafeteria.  
Food always seemed to help ease his conscience.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Zell! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
He grabbed his allotment of hot-dogs, and then turned to see Quistis saving a seat for  
him. Like usual, she had her hair up in a bun, which Zell thought Accentuated her  
beautiful, emerald-green eyes. This drove him wild with excitement because for as long  
as he could remember, he had harbored feelings for her....as well as one other person to  
the same extent....however, he knew that Quistis was a more attainable goal. He often  
liked to sit in her class letting his imagination run wild.  
  
No matter how good of a friendship they had though, he had never had the nerve to ask  
her out. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, and was afraid of rejection.  
  
"Where is everybody?" she mused, thus interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Well, I saw Rinoa earlier. She and Squall must have had another argument because she  
was beet red, and fuming."  
  
"I believe it. Squall can be a little hard on her sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, but Rinoa can be too. Let's see....Then I saw Seifer and Selphie. They were on  
their way to Deling I think."  
  
"Really? What for? Were they on a mission?"  
  
"No, I believe they were just going for the fun of it."  
  
"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in her authoritative voice, and Zell could hear  
it.  
  
"Is everything alright Quisty?"  
  
"Huh? Oh....Yeah. Everything's fine." She replied, her voice returning to it's natural  
tone.  
  
'Everything except the fact that I'm suppose to be the one having fun with Seifer,' she  
thought cynically.  
  
Even though Seifer was a trouble maker in her class, he had a certain appeal. His  
rugged features were very sensual to gaze at. Just the sight of him made the young  
instructor drool. But now , her beloved was out having a good time with her best friend  
instead of her.  
  
'Selph knows that I like him. Why didn't she invite me along?'  
  
Envy crept into the woman's soul, and she couldn't help but think that Selphie had done  
this just to spite her.  
  
'Just wait till I get ahold of her....'  
  
  
  
Author's note: I promise it will get better....please review Kupo. 


	2. What You Didn't Know...

Author note: This chapter contains Shonen Ai, and other stuff. I decided to bump  
up the rating to PG-13 because it's just some situations nothing even remotely Lime.  
  
  
  
What You Didn't Know  
  
  
"Ohh....That man pisses me off so much!" Rinoa said to herself aloud, ignoring the  
many stares from the other students, "Sometimes I just want to....Ohh....Just thinking  
about it makes me even angrier!"  
  
She had circled the lower level of the Garden several times to work out her frustration,  
and decided that it would be best to return to her quarters. However, In her haste and  
blinding fury, when she opened her dorm, all she found was the half naked cowboy on his  
way to take a shower.  
  
"What are you doing here Rinoa?" Irvine said, his voice full of surprise.  
  
"I....You....Um....Well....Crap! I'm so sorry Irvine! I didn't mean to come in here. It's  
just...." Her apologies were abruptly cut off by the sympathetic Cowboy.   
  
"I understand. I heard about you and Squall," He said in an unusually soothing matter,  
"He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have someone like you to care about him. Why  
don't you give him another chance. Talk to him a little more. Try to make him more  
comfortable around you so he'll open up. Then, win him over with your charms."  
  
"You really think it will work?"  
  
Of course I do. Remember, your talking to Irvine Kinneas....God Of Love," he stated,  
returning once again to his confident self.  
  
"Thanks Irvine. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem. Now get your ass out there and win him over."  
  
Irvine had a certain way of giving advice, but he seldom followed it. He too had a  
special someone in his life that he wanted to be with. However, It wouldn't be quite as  
easy to do for the lonesome cowboy. Especially if it meant he might have to give up his  
best friend. He understood the risk that would be involved in his declaration of love, and  
he knew that if his lightning spirited friend didn't understand, then he would be alone for  
all eternity. Yet, If he didn't let his energetic friend know his true feelings, then he would  
be forever hounded with the question 'What if?'  
  
Besides, 'What if' Zell returned his affections. On the other hand, 'What if' Zell never  
spoke to him again.  
  
"Are you all right Irvine?" Rinoa asked interrupting his train of thoughts.  
  
He had been oblivious to the fact that Rinoa was still in the room. His only thoughts  
had been of Zell, and he had now been brought back to reality by the familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine I was just...." He cut himself off mid sentence not wanting to get into  
an involved conversation. He looked at her curiously, "I thought you had left all ready?"  
  
"No. I was about to....Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Never felt better," He said as he shut the door behind her. This time, he  
made sure to lock it.  
  
*****  
  
As Irvine was washing the shampoo from his long, auburn hair, he heard a loud  
knocking at the main door.  
  
'Crap. Who could that be now,' he thought as he rinsed out the remaining suds.  
  
He grabbed the nearest towel, tying it loosely around his waist. He was curious to find  
out who had interrupted his shower.  
  
"What do you...Oh, Zell. Hey man."  
  
"Nice six-pack cowboy. Hope I didn't catch you in the middle of something...or  
somebody," He grinned at his insinuation, wondering if the cowboy had caught on.  
  
"Naw. I just got out of the shower. So, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about out date Irvy," he said doing his best impersonation of  
Selphie.  
  
"Our date?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. We're suppose to be going to the Training Center. Hurry up or we'll be late."  
  
"Damn...I completely forgot. Why don't you come in and sit down. I'll be ready in a  
minute."  
  
He turned and walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Make it snappy or I'll dress you myself," Zell shouted from the other room.  
  
Irvine wasn't quite sure, but was the man of his dreams actually flirting with him? No,  
It couldn't be....Could it? He decided to go with his gut and return Zell's advances. And if  
he found out Zell wasn't flirting, he could always claim that he was teasing.  
  
"Zell! Could you come in here for a second please?" he shouted to his friend.  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
He walked into Irvine's room to find him standing with only his jeans on.  
  
"Could you get my jacket out of the closet? It would really make things go a lot faster."  
  
"Sure," he said smirking, "You know, you really shouldn't wear such a thick coat. It  
detracts from your best features."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Absolutely. A man should take pride in showing off his muscles."  
  
"You know, your right." He took off the shirt that he had just put on. "That's better,  
don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Much better."  
  
Irvine, seeing the opportunity to show his true feelings, walked over to Zell.  
  
"You really should take your own advice blondie," he told his spirited companion as he  
removed the fair-haired man's shirt.  
  
"Irvine...I..." Zell broke in nervously.  
  
"Shh," he whispered, as he gently ran his fingers over the smaller boys lower lip. He  
bent down to tenderly kiss Zell's neck, then whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna make a man  
out of you."  
  
He nibble on the young SeeD's neck, listening to the barely audible moans coming from  
deep inside the boy's throat.  
  
"Zell, I love you."  
  
He gently put his lips to his friends'. The next thing Irvine knew, he was sitting on the  
floor, unsure of what just happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Irvine...but...I....I...I just remembered I have an urgent meeting scheduled  
with Cid. See you later."  
  
And with that, Zell was gone, leaving Irvine on the floor in a state of shock, guilt, and  
regret.  
  
'Oh god! What in the fuck did I just do. Crap! Now I'll never have a chance with him. I  
screwed up big time, and now he'll never speak to me again.' These thoughts, along with  
many others, repeatedly zipped through his conscious mind. And as they did, a single tear  
glided silently down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
'He kissed me. I can't believe he actually kissed me. And what did I do? I pushed him  
flat on his ass, and ran out like a wimp. Seifer was right. I am a chicken-wuss. Good job  
Zelly ole boy. You just ruined your only chance with him. You had him in the palm of  
your hand. He was yours for the taking. What did you expect him to do? I mean, you were  
flirting with him, weren't you?'  
  
"Oh, shut up!" he muttered to himself.  
  
He quicken his pace down the hall. The tattooed blond did, in fact, have a meeting with  
Cid, but it was by no means urgent. Actually, it was just about a lecture he was to give in  
Dollet on lightning spells. He didn't want to leave Irvine. In fact, he wanted him so much  
that it hurt. He ached to be touched by the sweet-tempered cowboy. So, why had he  
pushed him away?  
  
Zell couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go back. When he returned to the auburn  
god's door, it occurred to him that he wouldn't know what to say.  
  
'I'm yours?' No, too forward. 'I love you', Uh un. Too presumptuous. Besides, he  
wasn't sure if he'd go that far. At least not yet. How about 'I'm sorry.' Simple, sweet, and  
probably the most effective of the three.  
  
He stared at the door for what seemed like hours. Slowly, he raised his hand to the  
gigantic obstical that lie before him. It was the only thing that stood between him and  
fate.  
  
Hesitantly, his hand made contact with the door. He closed his eyes, and his stomach  
muscles tensed. Unsure of the fate that lie on the other side of the door.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think? I think it's reminiscent of ch 2 of CRUSH (my  
other fic). If you don't like Yaoi, or Shonen Ai, don't worry, it won't be like that the  
entire fic. Please read and review Kupo..... 


	3. An Unlikely Affair

An Unlikely Affair  
  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
(Deling City)  
  
"Gee Seifer. This place is so high class. How did we get it?" Selphie said with a grin of  
amazement.  
  
"Like I told ya, Babe. I've got connections," he flashed his trademark smile at her,  
"Besides, nothings to good for my girl."  
  
Selphie giggled at that. She loved the attension seifer was giving her. However, she  
couldn't shake the feeling that she was being disloyal to her beloved Irvine. Yeah, they  
broke up months ago, but who knows...he might just decide that he was wrong to leave  
her. On the other hand, she couldn't wait for him forever.  
  
'Screw Irvine,' she thought, 'what about what I want? He had plenty of time to come  
crawling back. If he realizes how much he wants me, well too late.'  
  
She had made up her mind, and nobody was going to stop her.  
  
*****  
  
The drive back to the Garden was great. The night air was cool and refreshing, a perfect  
evening to take a stroll. Then, when they were no more than two miles from the Garden,  
Seifer stopped the engine.  
  
Selphie felt a wave of panic sweep throughout her body. She knew Seifer's reputation.  
Her mind raced, thinking of all the things he might do to her. To her surprise, he was  
silent and still. She had to find out what they were doing in the middle of no where.  
  
"Seifer? Why'd you stop?" her voice quivered.  
  
"Look out there," he said pointing to the sky, "what do you see?"  
  
"I see the stars."  
  
"Look harder..."  
  
She scanned the night sky.   
  
"I see..." she began, then suddenly it came to her, "I see peace and tranquility."  
  
"Exactly. Up there, there is no violence, no hatred....Everything is balanced....Working  
in harmony...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way Seifer," She said, tenderly rubbing her hand along his  
soft face.  
  
"Not many people do."  
  
"I'd be nice if you showed it more often."  
  
He glanced over at Selphie, the reflection of the stars dancing in his grey-blue eyes. "I  
wouldn't know where to begin....I've hidden it so long..."  
  
"Just do what you just did. Let people know there's someone in there that cares."  
  
"It's not that easy," his smile of serenity began to fade, "People wouldn't understand.  
They'd think I'm weak if they knew my heart wasn't made of pure granite."  
  
"I don't think your weak...In fact, I think your even stronger now...It takes a lot of guts  
to admit your feelings. You don't want to be like Squall do you?"  
  
This made the blond smile again.  
  
"Whatever," he said, imitating Squall. Now they were both laughing.  
  
Seifer started up the car again, and they were on their way home.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks. I had a great time," she giggled as she unlocked her door.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
They shared a brief kiss, then seifer turned to leave. Selphie walked into her dorm,  
closing the door behind her.  
  
"How was your date selphie?'' a voice called from her sofa.  
  
The intruder caught her off gaurd, "Quisty...What are you doing here?"  
  
"You'll find out. First, answer my question. How was you date?"  
  
"It was great. Seifer's such a gentleman."  
  
"Good," she said solemnly, "Now...was it worth it?"  
  
"W-worth it...What are you talking about? Worth what?"  
  
In a sudden burst of anger, Quisties yelled, "Was you little randezvou worth ruining you  
relationship with you 'best friend'?" Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to ruin our friendship," she defended.  
  
"Then what in the hell do you call what your doing with Seifer? You know that I LOVE  
him."  
  
"But Quisty, we didn't do ANYTHING. We just had dinner at Spinster's." she was cut  
off mid-sentence  
  
"Spinster's? That's the most expensive, and romantic place in town! Why you little..."  
  
Hold it Quisty!"  
  
"No! You hold it ! You were suppose to be my friend. I thought I could trust you! How  
wrong I was..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up you backstabbing little slut! I don't ever whant to see your lying  
face again! Stay out of my life!" she screamed, running out of selphies room. There were  
tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Slphie sat on her bed, eyes wide in disbelief. She wasn't sure of what just happened.  
  
'Oh my god. What just did she just do? Why doesn't she believe me? I didn't do anything  
wrong. Besides, Seifer isn't HER property. He's NOBODY'S property. She's being  
extreemly childish!' 


	4. Leonhart Of The Matter

Chapter 4  
Leonhart Of The Matter  
  
  
*CRASH*  
  
'What in the hell was that?' Seifer mumbled as he walked down the long hallway. The  
sound seemed to be coming from inside Squall's room. His curiosity overwhelmed him,  
and the only way he knew to get rid of that feeling was to find out the cause.  
  
As he held his hand to the door handle, he heard another crash.  
  
"Yo! What the fuck is going on in there Leonhart?" He said opening the door.  
  
"None of your damn business! Get the hell out!"  
  
"Ah, what's wrong Squall?" He asked sarcastically, "Problems with women? Ohh, and  
you haven't even hit puberty yet."  
  
Squall wasn't amused, "Get the fuck out or I'll kick your ass."  
  
"You know what your problem is Leonhart? You're too damn sensitive. You need to  
lighted up."  
  
"You barge into MY room, insult me, and then tell ME to 'lighten up'? Who in the hell  
do you think you are?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help.'  
  
Apparently you do or you'd be with Rinoa right now."  
  
"Why is everybody butting into my personal life," he said to himself out loud.  
  
"'Cause you can be such an asshole at times, and people think you'd relax a little if you  
hooked up with her."  
  
"If people think I'm such an asshole, they should just leave me alone. Being with her  
wouldn't change a thing."  
  
"Don't knock it till you've tried her," he smiled cynically, "She did wonders for me."  
  
"You bastard." He said under his breath, "If you lay another hand on her, I swear I'll..."  
  
"Ohh," Seifer interrupted, "You're kind of touchy, aren't you puberty boy. I mean, for  
not giving a damn about her, you're pretty defensive. So...you gonna tell her, or shall I?"  
  
Squall could feel his face growing hotter with embarrassment. He was angry at himself  
for allowing Seifer to trick him into admission.  
  
"You breath a word of this to anybody, and I'll beat the crap out of you."  
  
Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," he paused briefly, "That is on two conditions..."  
  
*****  
  
"No, I wont go through with it!" Squall protested.  
  
"Remember...if you don't, I will. Besides, she'll be here any minute."  
  
"But why here? Why in front of all these people?"  
  
"Trust me. It's better this way." He slapped Squall hard on the back, "There she is."  
  
Rinoa came running up to the two, "What's wrong, Squall?"  
  
"Rinoa, I...I have something to tell you." His voice was barely audible.  
  
"Speak up Squall, so EVERYBODY can hear you."  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria heard, and were now staring at him.  
  
He cleared his throat, and began to shout, "Rinoa, I...I...L-Love you."  
  
The moment the words left his mouth, he felt a wave of adrenaline sweep through his  
body. "Yes Rinoa, I said I love you. I have since the first time we danced together. I'm  
sorry it took me so long to admit it, but now I don't care who knows."  
  
"Do you really mean it Squall?"  
  
He pulled her closer to him, his lips gently brushing hers. "Do you think I would stand  
up here, making a jackass out of myself in front of the whole school if I didn't?" And  
with that he drew her lips closer to his for the most passionate kiss he had ever had. It was  
his first real kiss, and by no means the last....  
  
*****  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*   
*YAWN*  
Squall stretched. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. Then he realized where  
he was.  
  
"God. Don't tell me it was all a dream," He muttered to himself. But it was. He hadn't  
talked to Seifer, or stood in front of the school. Most of all, he hadn't told the woman of  
his dreams how he felt, or tasted her sweet lips on his. It was just another fantasy lurking  
within the mind of the lonely SeeD.  
  
'No!' He decided, 'I can't stand it anymore. The silence is killing me. I have to tell  
her...TODAY!'  
  
He quickly showered and dressed. As he left his room, it dawned on him what he was  
about to do.  
  
'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'I can't do this. Especially after what I said to her  
yesterday. She's think I'm a hypocrite.'  
  
'Don't give me that excuse. You can't back out now. Not when you're so close,' he  
debated, 'Look, there she is now....See how beautiful she is? Don't tell me you're gonna  
turn THAT down because you're 'shy'. Besides, you already know how she feels about  
you, so there's no risk involved.'  
  
'I guess you're right.. But what will I say?'  
  
'Just go with it. Apologize, then take it from there.'  
  
"Hi Squall," Rinoa said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Hey." He drew in a deep breath, "Um...listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't  
have said what I did."  
  
She eyed him skeptically, "You mean you DO love me?"  
  
'......' The floor in front of Squall suddenly became very interesting.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"Um...well...uh," he stuttered. "Y-yes...I l-love you."  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened, unsure of whether she heard him right. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
He took her delicate hand in his. He felt a sudden rush of courage pulse through his body,  
and it was evident in his voice. "Rinoa, I love you. I always have. I'm just sorry I didn't  
tell you earlier." Their lips touched as they had in his dream, but this time it was real. Her  
lips tasted far sweeter, and more gentle than he could ever imagine. His fantasy was  
finally a reality. 


End file.
